1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to vegetable cutting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved elongate vegetable skin cleaner apparatus wherein the same permits removal of a skin portion or surface layer of elongate vegetables minimizing removal of an underlying vegetable flesh.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has presented various skin removal apparatus for removal of vegetable skin, as well as skin associated with fish and the like, wherein a relatively thin skin layer is protective of an underlying flesh for consumption. Vegetable skinning apparatus of the prior art has in past usage been of a relatively cumbersome organization, or has utilized structure tending to remove flesh along with the aforenoted skin of a vegetable. Further, due to the various geometric configurations and non-symmetrical arrangement of elongate vegetables, an apparatus is required to accommodate the undulations and variations in geometric alignment of elongate vegetables. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,658 to Johnson wherein the patent sets forth a rotary head underlying an air manifold to direct air under pressure past the rotary head during a fish cleaning procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,444,975 to Maine sets forth a potato peeler wherein a plurality of cooperative rotors peel a potato skin relative to a potato.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,612 to Szczepanski sets forth a potato peeler utilizing a rotary head mounted relative to a handle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 254,048 and 270,891 are illustrative of rotary peeling devices utilized in the prior art.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a neew and improved elongate vegetable skin cleaner apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in removal of a skin covering relative to an elongate vegetable and accommodating various geometrical variations between such vegetables and as such, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.